Rain
by HarryFish
Summary: Snape saves Harry from his abusive cousin and is forced to keep Harry at his house for the summer. Harry finds himself growing closer to his professor. MUCH closer... How will their unusual relationship develop?  Snape x Harry  CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!


Hello everyone! This is only my second story on fanfic, so please be kind! I need constructive criticism to let me know if I should continue this one... so **PLEASE REVIEW!** 3

Btw- I am NOT JKR, I don't own Harry Potter, or the sexy bastard Severus Snape, but like hell I wish I did!

Thanks for reading!

**CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! (that mean sex!)** Read at your own discretion!

* * *

The relentless splattering of ample raindrops filled my ears as I woke. If you have ever awoken in a hotel room and had a brief moment in which you forgot where you were, then you know exactly how I feel. Except it was not that I had forgotten where I was, it was that I did not know, and the feeling did not pass. It was not uncomfortable, I was tucked into a warm bed with soft pillows and blankets. I was fully awake now but made no attempt to lift my head. I was tired beyond belief and my muscles felt weighted down by invisible bonds. Besides, I was comfortable, so I simply lay on my side, gazing at a thick curtain not an inch from my face. The bed must have been pushed up directly to the wall because with a small movement of my hand I was touching the windowsill. I thought back to where I had been before I had woken up and found I did not remember very clearly. I had been at the Dursley's since the start of the summer and last I can remember I had gotten into a fight with my Uncle and he was beating me, which was typical since my return to their house. I escaped somehow and ran out the door and made my way down the street to a little park. There I sat on the swing until the moon was above my head. After that... I can't remember anything. As the tiredness started to slip away, I heaved myself up slightly and looked around. It was pitch black and silent except for the drumming of the rain. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could make out several large shapes, which I figured were bookcases or dressers. I turned back to the window and pulled open the curtain, exposing little except the black sheets of rain, the outline of trees, and a small light some distance away. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and felt the outline of the jagged scar that rested on my forehead. Then I raised myself into a sitting position, to find I was wearing only a pair of boxers. I leaned my back against the wall but recoiled at the cold that met my skin. I slipped quietly out of the bed and stood there for a second, listening. Slowly I took a few steps forward with my hand outstretched until it came in contact with a wall. I began to feel around the walls for a light or a door, but before I found either, my bare foot connected with something sharp and cried out as I fell hard to the floor. I sat there a while clutching my bleeding foot and feeling around for what had cut me. My searching fingers came in contact with a large rounded object like a basin that had a line of sharp pointed spikes around the edges. I figured it must be a cauldron or something. I turned my attention back to my smarting foot a felt a long, deep cut that started at my ankle and went down about an inch on the inside of my foot. Eventually I lifted myself off the ground and continued to feel around in search of a door. The room was massive and the wall seemed to go on forever, I made my way around two more bookshelves and a large desk when I tripped again and managed to catch myself on my knees. Angrily I reached out to see what I had tripped over and felt my hand connect with a ball of cloth, unable to identify it, I groped around the shape and heard a soft moan come from somewhere below me. The lights flashed on and I froze. I was still wearing nothing but boxers, and I was on my hands and knees between a pair of legs that did not belong to me, with my hand groping the man's half erect package through his pants. I looked up to find myself face to face with Professor Severus Snape, who was laying on the floor in a set of grey pajama sweatpants and navy tee shirt that fit his form very nicely.

His face looked half annoyed and half pissed-as-hell.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

I had never heard him cuss before, but I shoved the thought out of my mind as I realized I had not moved since he had turned the lights on.

"Oh!" I half yelled, jumping up and blushing.

"I didn't mean to-" I began in a panic but he raised a hand to stop me as he got up.

"It's quite alright, no need to apologize."

I couldn't help but notice how close he stood and how damn good he smelled. Like a dark musky cologne.

"Why were you lying on the floor anyway?" I asked.

"Because you were in my bed, idiot." He replied tiredly, scratching the back of his head. His eyes flicked over my half naked form and then over my shoulder. I turned and followed his gaze. I gasped, There were little red splotches on the beige carpet all the way around the edges of the room. I looked down to find my foot resting in a thin pool of blood.

"What the hell did you do to yourself now? Are you not competent enough to walk across the room without killing yourself?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I forgot it was bleeding, I cut it on something in the dark. I'll clean it!"

"Stop apologizing and leave it to me! With your stupidity you would probably turn the whole carpet red instead of cleaning it." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Actually I'm an expert at cleaning, I do it all the time at my Aunt's house! Plus I've had experience removing bloodstains." I argued. Snape seemed even angrier at this.

"You idiot! Don't you get why you're here?"

"No..." I said honestly, "why?"

"Salazar!" He spat angrily. But he said no more and he waved his wand and muttered a spell to remove the stains. Then without warning he picked me up around the waist, and I didn't even have time to complain as my rear end connected with the bed. He grabbed my leg and lifted it so it was parallel to the floor. He looked closely at my foot before dropping my leg and turning away to rummage through a shelf of potions on the far side of the room.

I looked around. I was in a large rectangular room decorated all in pale earthy greens and silvers, it was elegant enough to belong to an aristocrat though it was simple and functional. It seemed to be a bedroom, library, and office in one. It had large bookcases lining part of the walls and a large oak desk covered in papers opposite them. The bed I was on was in the very corner of the room and was covered mismatched grey and green blankets. There were three doors in the room, all lined up next to each other.

"So this is your house?"

"Yep."

"And you stole me from the Dursley's?"

"Yep."

"And I have to stay here the rest of the summer? Or can I go stay with Ron?"

"Yep."

"... Which one?"

"You will be staying here."

Snape returned with a small vial of which he dripped slowly onto my foot. The skin on my foot came together and the blood vanished, fully healed.

"Thank you Professor." I said quietly.

"It's Severus when outside of school." He said as he turned away from me.

"Severus?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could I have my clothes back?"

"You were not wearing any when I found you. But I will find you something of mine to wear." He said as he walked out through the second door. He came back a second later with a pair of black sweats and a light grey shirt that said "Join the dark side, we have cookies!" in dark purple letters.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"A gift from Lucius Malfoy, more of a joke than anything, but it's the smallest thing I have." he said, shrugging.

"Ah." I said, putting it on over my head.

The shirt fit perfectly because Snape was so skinny, but I had to roll up the pants twice to make up for his height.

"Hey Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Um... you said you found me, what happened? I don't remember anything."

"Really?… Well I guess I'll start from the beginning then. Dumbledore was worried about you staying at your aunt and uncle's but he believes you should not be taken away from their house under any circumstances because of some magical protection they provide unknowingly to you, that keeps you safe from Voldemort," Snape said, his eyes softening as he talked, "Dumbledore told me I could do nothing to help you unless you were at risk of being killed because if the Dursley's kicked you out, the magical protection would broken. Therefore, I have been watching you be abused since the beginning of the summer."

I felt myself redden and looked away from him. The thought of anyone, let alone Snape, knowing about the things they did to me made me want to cry. I was so ashamed.

"On the night I found you, you had received an unusually harsh beating from your uncle and ran out of the house. Dudley went out looking for you when it got dark. He found you in the park down the street and you two talked for a while, well shouted and argued. He was threatening you, and you said it 'no longer would work on you and you would rather die so fuck off!' and he started hitting you and kicking you until you were nearly passed out. Then he pulled down your pants and bent you over the swing... "

I knew what was coming next. The memories returned in a flash. At the end of last summer Dudley had threatened to tell Vernon lies about me doing magic just to get him to beat me into insanity unless I gave him a blow-job. Of course I chose the blow-job, and suffered through it. That entire week I spent abuse free from Vernon. I was surprised at Dudley for keeping his side of the deal and it was the best week of the summer. After that I went back to school so Dudley didn't get a chance to ask me to do it again. This summer he had not asked until that night.

The memories were returning to me now, it was midnight when Dudley walked up to me in the park, asking for another blow-job, but I was so mad I yelled at him to fuck off and he got pissed off. He started hitting me but I was already so weak from what my uncle had done, that I could do nothing to defend myself. He hit me and kicked me until I could barely move and then he lifted me so I was bent over the swing. I started screaming when he pulled down my pants but he took off one of my socks and gagged me. With his scarf he tied my hands to the two chains on the sides of the swing. Then I listened to him as he grunted and pumped himself into his hand behind me for a second to get ready. Then I felt his fat fingers reach around me and engulf my cock, rubbing under the head and twisting hard, I could not help but get hard, even when my mind screamed not to. I tried to kick him away but he easily overpowered me and slapped my bottom and thighs until I stopped struggling. He squatted down and pumped me furiously before he took me in his mouth and I began thrusting into him involuntarily. Then when I was really close to coming, he slipped a little plastic ring around my cock that held my climax back. He stood and I felt his massive dick prodding at my entrance. Without any warning he thrust his full length balls deep into me. I was dry and tense and unprepared and I felt the slick wetness of blood fill my hole as tears filled my eyes and I screamed into the gag. He began thrusting hard and fast, grunting and digging his fingernails into my hips, leaving little half moons of blood. the swing rocked back and forth as he pounded into me, hitting my prostate and making me cry out into the gag. But I felt no pleasure from him, only excruciating pain. He then walked forward, still inside me, until the swing was parallel to the ground and I was impaled further onto his cock due to the gravity, he pushed the swing out a bit and let go, the force pulling me almost all the way off him and then crashing me back onto him. He did this a few more times before backing up a step and pulling out of me. Dudley leaned over me until his full weight was on the swing and he thrust into me as he lifted his feet and we swung backward. He ripped off my shirt as we swung back and forth and he thrust into me, so he could pinch at my nipples and tease my cock. He wrapped his hand around me and stroked me in time to his thrusts. I still could not come due to the cock ring constricting my engorged member. His thrusts became more erratic and wild as we swung higher and then he came inside me, his seed spurting out and filling me with sticky warm substance. He stopped the swing and I felt his cum trickle out of my entrance. He pulled out the gag and forced me to lick him clean. Then he teased my cock a while longer before he removed the cock ring and I came hard into his hand, which he then wiped through my hair before he left me, still bound to the swing. Then I passed out.

...

"Then I apparated to Dumbledore to ask if i could remove you from their house and find you another place to stay for the remainder of the summer, but he said no so I came back and saw what he had done to you," Snape's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back. I realized I had been silently crying.

"So I brought you here anyway and Dumbledore doesn't know, I also gave the Dursley's two potions, one that makes them feel as much pain as they deliver for the next time they try to hit something, and the other makes it so they can never get an erection again. Oh- and I cursed them a few times and-"

"What did you do that for?" I said annoyed.

"What do you mean? After what they did to you!"

"I know!" I said, tears streaming from my eyes as I thought of it, "But no matter what they did, you have no right to punish them, that makes you as low as them!"

"I was only giving them what they deserve..."

"But it was not your right to do so!"

"Whatever- you are too good, Harry."

"Too good?"

"Too fucking merciful." Snape said, sitting down next to Harry, "Anyway, If you want, I can give you a potion that will make you forget it all."

"No." I said quickly, "That would be wrong. I can't forget."

"Fine, I won't question your judgment." He said as he got up, "Anyway, I didn't have time to get all your things, but I managed to grab your wand, schoolbag, and broom."

Snape paused a moment as if considering something. Then he said,

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Then go get yourself something to eat. Kitchen's over there." He pointed me to the first door and went to go sort through several bottles of potions on his desk. I stood and walked over to the door and had just barely touched my hand to the silver knob, when my head was yanked back and two fingers pinched my nose as a potion was forced down my throat.

"No!" He was going to force me to forget. My mind felt fuzzy and my vision went black as I collapsed against Snape.

* * *

Please let me know if this is worth continuing! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

And thank you for reading!

3 Goodlaugh


End file.
